Young Love, A Plan, And A Party!
by ThePumpkinQueen1106
Summary: Liz and Patti notice something odd about Kid. Could it be love? They form a plan to bring together Kid and his crush! Will they succeed? (KidxMaka) This is my first story ever! I might be bad at summaries, so be prepared!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is ThePumpkinQueen1106! This is my first fanfiction ever! I tried really hard on it and yes, it is extremely short. Please, I would love to hear from anyone who reads this. That way I know what you want from this story and I can give it to you! **

PROLOGUE

It was a bright, hot summer day and a devious plan was cooking inside the mind of Liz Thompson. She had noticed over A/the past couple weeks that something had blossomed inside her partner. She and Patty decided to help it grow with a mischievous plan and a simple sleepover.

Liz POV

Patty was in the living room putting the finishing touches on our plan. We were going to help Kid and this was the perfect way to help. I grab my bedazzled phone and dial Maka's number. As I put my phone to my ear, I hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maka! I was wondering if you and Soul wanted come over to my place for a party?"

"Really? Sure! Let me ask him." I wait patiently and don't notice the evil grin that has slithered onto my face.

"He agreed! We'll be over in a few. Should I bring anything?"

"Yeah, bring your swim suits and an overnight bag. We'll be swimming and it's also a sleep over."

"Okay, thanks for the invite! See you in a bit. Bye!"

She hangs up and I can't help but to laugh. This was going to be so easy!

Maka POV

I hang up and walk over to the couch where Soul resides.

"C'mon, you gotta pack overnight stuff. It's a sleepover."

He sighs then looks up at me with his ruby red eyes.

"Not cool, I had plans to go hang with Black*Star."

"I know Soul. There's no need to get huffy with me, I didn't know until after you agreed."

He just sighs again and gets up off the couch. He stomps over to his room with a pout on his face and arms crossed. He can be such a baby sometimes.

Kid POV

I set the meat patties onto the grill and they hiss as if the flames hurt. We are having a cook out today and I agreed to cook. As I slave over this hot grill, Liz cleans the pool and Patty sets up the volleyball net. I made sure to align the meat on the grill perfectly that way they don't cause me to have another...moment.

"Ahhh, perfectly symmetrical!" I say to myself. I take my mind off the food and check on Patty. I almost choke on my disgust as I look at the abomination she had created. Tangled net, lop-sided poles, and a deflated volleyball perched on top of the right pole.

"It's disgusting! PATTY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Oh, Hey Kid! Doesn't it look like a giraffe?"

She looks at the net as if it's her greatest accomplishment while I just stand there in horror. I roll up my sleeves and fix the net, all while muttering how sickening it was.

Once I finish, I've finally set the net up correctly and symmetrically. I ignore Patty's glares and walk over to Liz, who has done a perfect job. As I approach her I notice that she's leaning over a bag on a chair. Maybe it more party supplies? I put my hand on her shoulder and ask about the bag. I quickly regret my decision. She slowly looks up, her eyes are shinning with mischief and a truly wicked smile on her flawless face.

"Hey Kid. Just thought you should wear this at the party..."

She slowly holds up a small black...speedo?! I slowly back away as she walks closer to me. I swear she's mad!

"C'mon Kid," she says smoothly, " you don't want to wear that, do you?" She motions towards my clothes.

I look down at my attire. I'm wearing a crisp white button down shirt and black swim trunks. I don't see anything wrong with my outfit but I can definitely find something wrong with her choice. It may seem like a harmless joke but it has the words "hot buns" printed across the back. I can imagine the humiliation and countless teasing that would come to me if I wore such an inappropriate thing. I turn and make a run for it, but Liz is taller than me. So using her long thin legs, she catches up fast and block me from entering the mansion.

"Oh Kid, you don't want to Spoil the surprise do you?" She cooed with an evil look in her eye. I look for somewhere to run but as I step back I run into a wall of flesh. I turn my head slowly, beads of sweat falling rapidly from my brow only to see I've been caught by Patty. She grabs my biceps with her surprisingly strong hand and she forces me inside. I dig my heels into the ground, trying desperately to escape this terrible fate. I know it's all over when I'm shoved inside the house and into the bathroom.

They barricade the door, leaving me trapped within the bathroom. I run to the door and throw my fists against it.

"Liz! Patty! Let me out this instant!"

"Not until Soul or Black*Star get here! They're gonna help you get changed!"

I froze in place. Soul and Black*Star? They were just begging for me to die. I would have to endure Soul's teasing and Black*Star? He would surely announce it to the whole school and even pass around PICTURES! I now begin to throw myself against the door, desperate to get out of my predicament.

Liz POV

Perfect! Everything was perfect! We had Kid trapped and now all we had to do was capture one more person. I look to Patty who was just coming downstairs. Since it was a pool party, we had to get changed. We were both wearing black and white bikinis, but my top was black and my bottom was white. Patty wore the opposite. She bounces down the stairs and runs to the backyard; I had asked her to tend to the food.

Just as I was about to sit down, the doorbell rings. I run to the door, open it up, and I'm greeted by the greatest thing in the world. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki had all come at once. I practically yank them in and separate the boys from the girls.

I whisper my plan to Soul an hand him Kid's speedo. He grins then drags Black*Star to Kid's bathroom, explaining the plan. I do the same for Tsubaki but with a different target in mind. She blushes a furious red and covers her mouth but then nods in agreement. Tsubaki and I turn towards Maka. She looks at us confused but then horror blankets her face when we grab her arms and drag her up to my room. This was going to be fun.

**Hey, I hope you liked my first fanfiction. Please read and review, it would help a lot! I will upload more chapters hopefully soon! Have a happy holiday! -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Here's my second chapter and I tried my best to fix the errors in this chapter. I also forgot to add the disclaimer, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of the characters. They both belong to their rightful owners. **

Maka POV

"Liz? Tsubaki! Let me go! What are you doing?!"

They throw me into Liz's room and I land onto the bed. Tsubaki locks the door while her cheeks burn a vibrant red.

I look over at Liz. She throws open the closet door and looks to the bottom of the closet. There, she picks up a small purple bag and shuts the door close. I begin to move further back on the bed but I feel Tsubaki's grab my shoulders. I turn my attention back towards Liz.

"W-what are you doing? Have you gone mad?!"

Liz just shakes her head and sets the little bag down. She reaches into the bag and pulls out what looks like a ball of string.

"We just wanted to help you dress more appropriately for the party."

With that being said, she untangles the ball of string to show that it was in fact a bikini! It was a light forest green to match my eyes but the only parts that actually covered something were small. The only thing that was holding it together were thin straps. What made her think that she could get me to wear that? She starts to come towards me with the revealing piece of swimwear. I desperately try to break out of Tsubaki's grip.

"Don't worry Maka. It will look really nice on you." Tsubaki said gently.

Her effort towards calming me down was fruitless. My mind was racing and I was trying so hard to avoid Liz and the bikini. As Liz draws nearer, only a single thought pops into my head. It was probably my only way out of the situation with little effort. I quickly blurt it out just as Liz was about to grab my wrist,

"If I wear it, will you allow me to wear a cover up?!"

They look taken aback but Liz quickly recovered. What was going on in that mind of hers?

Liz POV

It was likely that Maka would negotiate her way out of the situation. I close my eyes and shake my head, my hair lightly brushing up against my face.

I agree, but have another trick up my sleeve. As Tsubaki, Soul, Black*Star, and I were at work, Patti was hiding Kid's and Maka's clothes so they would have nothing to change into.

So the only cover up Maka could wear was transparent and white. Even though it was a cover up, you could easily see anyone's bathing suit from under it. We lead Maka to my private bathroom and she changes into the bikini.

Soul POV

"Got that, Black*Star?"

He nods and we approach the bathroom door. Kid is trying very hard to knock the door down, but the girls had put a dresser in front of it.

"Back up Soul and watch your almighty god move this with ease!"

As much as he tries, he can't move the dresser. I step up to the glossy piece and help him move it. Once out of the way, I open the door.

Kid POV

"Oh Death, NO!"

I try to run past them, making an attempt to escape. They grab my collar and thrust me back inside the small bathroom. I back up into the wall and face my captors, Soul with his signature sharp-toothed grin and Black*Star with a naughty look in his shimmering eyes.

"Alright Kid, you can put the Speedo on or Black*Star and I will put it on you forcefully. I'm even going to be nice and let you put your trunks over the Speedo."

"Take your pick or your mighty god will make it for you!"

To avoid embarrassment, I pick the obvious choice. I snatch the speedo from Soul and slam the door shut. As I undress, I can hear those two idiots laughing outside the door. When this is all over, I will get my revenge, I swear.

Normal POV

Once the two victims have gotten completely dressed, their captors blindfolded them. Liz, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul led the two meisters out to the backyard and placed Maka and Kid facing each other.

They all encircle their two friends. The Thompson sisters each stand behind a blindfolded victim. They each untie the blindfolds and watch their friends' cheeks burn.

**I hope you liked the second chapter! I won't upload again until after Christmas Day. Please read and review so I can make this story better. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but until then, happy holidays! -PQ. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I decided that I would upload the third chapter today as a gift to those who have supported me! Thank you so much to those who took the time to read my story, favorited, and followed it! Please enjoy! **

Kid POV

What are these idiots up to? First I'm forced to wear that embarrassing speedo and now I'm blindfolded.

I can tell they've led me outside because I can feel the floor changing. I leave the soft, plush carpet of my home and move to the slick, hot grass of my backyard. They stop pushing me and a new captor takes position behind me. All around I can hear giggling and snickering.

My cheeks burn with anger and embarrassment. The person behind me unites the blind fold, but just before the blind fold leaves my eyes, they pull my trunks down!

Now I'm frozen in place with my face bright pink and my speedo showing. But it gets worse because in front of me is Maka with the same expression on her face. Words can't describe how embarrassed I am right now.

Maka POV

It was bad enough they made me wear this bikini but now I stand face to face with Kid. His face is twisted with emotion and I notice his chest is bare.

My light green eyes wander a bit further down south and I now understand why his face was flushed but bright pink. He was wearing a speedo!

How could they do this to him? Just as I emerge from my deep thoughts, I notice that his eyes had traveled too. As much as I wanted to Maka-chop him, I couldn't. We've both been forced into this situation and it can't be helped if our eyes explore a little.

I just noticed how fit he was. Chiseled chest, strong arms, a light six-pack, he was in perfect shape. I look back up to his face and our gazes lock. It was like his bright eyes had trapped mine in a pool of shinning gold. His eyes were now sucking me in.

I was about to take a step towards him but I snapped out of it when I heard everyone's giggles grow into fits of gasping and howling. I force all my anger into two Maka-chops, one for Soul and another for Black*Star.

Kid POV

Wow, Maka was beautiful. Her slender arms and legs, the light curves of her waist, her soft skin glowing in the afternoon sun, no wonder I had such a huge crush on her! I look up to her eyes and our wandering gazes stop.

I was ready to go up and talk to her but our friends roaring laughter stopped me. I started to walk towards Soul and Black*Star, ready to start a fight, but Maka had beaten me to it.

Once the laughter and yelling had died down, we actually started the party (Of course Maka and I had covered up). Patti served the food and we all ate until we were about to burst open.

"ALRIGHT! WHO WANT THE PLEASURE OF SWIMMING WITH A TRUE GOD?"

"Black*Star! You can't go swimming for another 30 minutes!"

"Come on Tsubaki, you know your all powerful god can handle anything!"

And with that, the idiot jumped into the pool only to have Tsubaki jump in and save him from drowning.

"BLACK*STAR! I told you not to go in! You knew you would get cramps!"

Normal POV

Black*Star couldn't answer her back because he was in too much pain. After he recovered, everyone went to the volleyball net to play a game of volleyball. It was meisters against weapons.

Following the plan, as Maka hit the ball over the net, Black*Star tripped her and she fell. She landed on a confused Kid. Underneath her hands, she felt his smooth skin and solid muscles. When she had fallen, Kid had grabbed her and now his hands laid on the slight curve of her back and her shoulder blades.

They quickly parted and Maka stood up. She offered her hand to Kid, helping him up. Black*Star took the opportunity to add something new to the Thompson sisters' plan. He used the momentum of Maka pulling Kid up and pushed Kid into Maka.

Their eyes widened as Kid crashed into the female meister. Not only did they fall down again, but their lips collided. They both wanted to separate but their souls had already melted into one another.

Maka POV

Why couldn't I push him off of me? I tried to put my hands against his strong chest and push him away but they went somewhere else instead. My arms traveled past his chest and wrapped themselves around him.

Why couldn't I keep my eyes open? He was just emitting heat and my body was soaking it up. I felt so warm but I wanted him off of me. This was so weird. He never liked me, did he?

Kid POV

Where did her soul go? I can't feel it anymore. I can't even feel my own. I sense a new soul near us. It feels like two souls fused into one. Was...was that our souls?

It doesn't matter. I finally have the girl of my dreams in my arms. Of course I might have fallen on her but she didn't seem to mind. Did she feel the same way? I ignore the cheering of my friends and focus on who's under me.

I feel her arms wrap around my waist and one hand holds my head to hers. I slid my own hand under her head and I try to lift her up. I didn't feel right having her pinned to the ground. I separate from her and help her up.

"Kid? Y-you like-"

I interrupt her.

"I have for a while now, Maka. I never came out about it because I wasn't sure if you felt the same. Now that the cat is out of the bag, do you? Do you have feelings for me?"

**Happy holidays! -PQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm gonna start doing shout outs for a little while now. First shout out is to PandaGirl124! Thanks for your positive reviews! :3 you've guys asked for it and here it is. CHAPTER FOUR! :)**

Kid POV

"Do you have feelings for me?"

She stares back at me, eyes wide and cheeks burning.

"Kid, I... I... I don't know. I'm sorry."

Tears form in her glistening eyes and she turns to run away. I stand there, dumbfounded as she runs into the house, leaving me alone with a broken heart.

Tsubaki POV

This wasn't like her. She wouldn't run away from her feelings like that. I look around at the stunned faces of my friends. They're all frozen to the core with shock and confusion. I take off after Maka, I know that something's not right here. Did we push her too far?

Maka POV

I run through the house, just trying to get as far away from my friends as possible. I can feel my hot, salty tears flowing down my burning face.

I turn down a hallway and fly into the first room I see. I slam the door shut behind me and sit on the bed. It felt I was there for hours, crying all my emotions out. When my tears had finally dried up, I looked around. I saw that I was in Liz's room. I immediately begin to look for the clothes I had arrived in.

After searching the WHOLE room, I find that my clothes are missing. I head to the door and reach for the doorknob, but I stop when the door slams into my face. I fall to the floor, fading in and out of unconsciousness.

Tsubaki POV

"MAKA! OH, I AM SO SORRY!"

I pick her up and set her on the bed. She has quite a gash on her forehead. I run to the bathroom and grab a bandage. I tend to Maka's small wound and not long after, she wakes up.

"Tsu-Tsubaki? What happened?"

I tell Maka of what happened to her head. She sits up and throws her legs over the side of the bed. We're now sitting side by side. We sit there in silence for a while until I speak up.

"Maka, what happened out there? I know you wouldn't run away like that normally. What's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath.

"Tsubaki, I never wanted it to happen like this. I do like Kid but I also don't. I can't explain it. When we were kissing, I wanted him to get off of me but I also didn't want him to stop. How come I feel like this?"

"Well Maka, sounds like you want to be with him but you don't want to ruin what you already have. I think that you should just follow your gut instinct and shouldn't let your thoughts change that. Otherwise, you're on your own."

I look at her and she seems to be in deep thought. I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me.

"Tsubaki, please don't tell anyone about my feelings. I'm not even sure about how I feel. I just need time to think about it all."

I nod my head then stand up. I walk to the door but stop before I leave. I turn back towards Maka.

"Maka, the night isn't over yet. You should come out and hang with us some more. It may be awkward at first, but once things get started again, it'll be fine."

She looks up at me and nods lightly. I take her hand and lead her back outside. When we arrive, everyone is busy talking except Kid. He sits on the side of the pool and he looks deep in thought. I look over at Maka and she looks like she's been overtaken by guilt.

I let go of Maka's hand and walk to the group. I try to join the conversation, but no one acknowledges me. A single idea pops into my head. I turn and run to the pool. I launch myself into the air just before I reach the edge of the pool. With all my strength, I yell at the top of my lungs:

"CANNON BALL!"

I plummet down into the depths of the deep pool. As I open my eyes, I can see everyone jumping in too! My plan worked!

Patti POV

After Maka ran inside and everyone recovered from their initial shock, Kid went to sit by the side of the pool. The others called a huddle and started to talk about the plan sis and I made.

I wish I could've concentrated in what they were saying, but giraffes started to wander around in my mind. I was so focused on the pretty giraffes that when I heard a big splash, I snapped out of it. From the looks of it, Maka and Tsubaki had returned and Tsubaki had jumped into the pool. I looked at the others and only Black*Star shared the same look as me. Simultaneously we shouted:

"POOL PARTY!"

Everyone ran and jumped in after that.

**hope you all enjoyed and had a spectacular christmas! Next shout out to come with the next chapter! -PQ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. I know the last chapter was a bit dull. This one will be a bit dull and short too. I'm gonna upload the next chapter today and make it more interesting. Please hang on. I'm trying to get past the boring parts. Please read and review so I can make the story better. Well, here we go... :)**

Soul POV

After everyone jumped in and resurfaced, we all played games like Marco Polo, we raced against each other, and had water fights. In the midst of it all, I found myself constantly looking over at the young, depressed reaper.

I dive under water and swim towards him, knowing that he wouldn't see me because he was so deep in thought. I soon reached him. I wrap my fingers gently around his ankles and pull him under. I immediately let go and swim back to the surface of the pool. Sucking in the sweet fresh air into my deprived lungs, I look over and notice Kid had surfaced too. He didn't look happy.

"Why did you do that? I was perfectly fine sitting on the side but you just had to pull me in didn't you?!"

He sounded irritated. He swam to the nearest ladder and climbed out. I watched him walk into the house, alone.

Normal POV

After the incident with Kid and Soul, everyone agreed to get out and finally head in. The grinning moon had begun to rise while the burning sun tried to fight off its sleepiness.

What no one noticed is that when Kid got out of the pool, Maka had been watching him with interest in her eyes and cheeks on fire.

They all walked inside and dried off. Patti gave Kid and Maka their hidden clothes back and the two flustered meisters changed into some more comfortable attire. When everyone returned to the living room, Liz spoke up.

"Alright guys, let's finish this night the best way possible!"

And with that and an evil grin on her face, she suggested Truth or Dare.

"Alright, let's do it."

"YOURE AWSOME GOD WILL PARTICIPATE!"

"Black*Star! Calm down!"

"Giraffes!"

The only ones who didn't answer were Maka and Kid. Maka was shaking lightly, a million scenarios racing through her mind. Kid was nervous as well. He had quickly caught onto Liz's plan and didn't want her to make things more awkward than they already were. He clenched and unclenched his moist palms. Beads of sweat began to form and fall from under his soft bangs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He approached his weapon.

Kid POV

"Okay Liz. I'll take part in your games but nothing inappropriate. You've already complicated things."

She stares at me but then narrows her sapphire eyes. A grand smirk spreads across her face.

"Okay, okay! I accept your challenge."

She said that so calmly. Her words could've slid through butter with ease. It frightened me. Well, there's no backing out now.

"Bring it on, Elizabeth."

I smiled as her face burned with annoyance. She hates it when I call her by her proper name.

**Okay. I'm gonna upload the next chapter soon and make it longer. Hopefully you'll stick around, :) -PQ**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hopefully you'll like this chapter more than the last. Second shout out goes to nekootaku101! She's a really good friend of mine and helped give me the courage to write this story, which I'm highly grateful for. Please check her story out! Enjoy the chapter!**

Maka POV

"Everyone sit in a circle. Okay youngest gets to go first!"

Everyone immediately looks to Black*Star. He and I may be the same age, but I was born a couple months before him, making me older than him.

"Alright, hit me with your best shot!"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"YOUR GOD PICKS DARE!"

Liz puts a thoughtful finger to her lips.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with...TSUBAKI!"

It's takes a couple seconds for her words to sink in. Tsubaki starts to blush again and Black*Star just stands up. He looks for the nearest closet and grabs Tsubaki's hand.

Tsubaki POV

Liz has officially gone mad. How did she know I liked Black*Star? I look over at him and he's walking towards me. He grabs my hand but takes it ever so gently, like he didn't want to hurt me. Maybe he wanted show that he does care for me in THAT way. Just his hand touching mine sends sparks through my body. He helps me up and pulls me to the closet. I want to dig my heels into the floor to stop him, but I want to go with him so badly. I let him take me inside the small closet and I know that I won't ever regret it.

Soul POV

We watch the two partners disappear inside the closet. We immediately look back to our hostess. She looks at each of us, staring for minutes at a time. She stops at me and stares for what seems like forever. Finally, after stressing out about what she would do to me for what seemed like forever, she speaks up.

"Soul, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. Hmm..."

She took hours to come up with a question, or at least that's what it felt like. It was torture!

"Soul, your question is: do you like me? I mean do you LIKE like me?"

I'm pretty sure my face had turned pink by then. I had to play it off smoothly.

"Yes Liz. Sure, why not?"

"Prove it, kiss me."

What was this girl trying to get at? I have no other choice but to prove that I liked her. I stand up, saunter over to her, lean down and kiss her.

When I part from her, she doesn't look the least bit fazed. She just looks up and gives me that same smile she's been wearing all day. I walk back to my spot next to kid and sit down. I don't care if my cheeks are on fire. At least I got it done.

I look up at Liz and her eyes have become fixed completely on Maka.

"You're next Maka Albarn."

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I might not add the next chapter until two days from now. I'll try my best to update ASAP! -PQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again! Had a lot of help with this chapter. I'm Sorry this one is so short, but I hope you like it! Enjoy**!

Liz POV

Maka looked like she was about to have a panic attack! I felt a bit bad for her. Even so, I wasn't going to lighten up on her. If I do, it will take forever to get her and Kid together. That WAS the whole point of this party.

After thinking about all the different dares I could make her do and truth I could make her tell us, I finally pop the question.

"Maka, truth or dare?"

"D-dare?"

Her voice quivered and her body was shaking so lightly that I could've easily missed it. It was too late now. No backing down.

"Maka, I dare you to-"

"Tell us who your crush is!"

I slowly look to my side. Patti had cut me off to give Maka the best dare of all! Patti looks at me and gives me a wink, telling me she had this under control. Hopefully she's right. I turn my head to Maka. Her face revealed that she just died inside. I begin to feel guilty, but this was going to be good for them. If they do end up together, I'm positive that they'll be very happy.

Maka POV

What did she say? I couldn't just tell them my crush! I'd be so embarrassed! I start to think for a loop hole, a way out of it. Then it came to me. Liz was supposed to give me my dare, but PATTI interrupted and gave it instead. I had my way out and now I just have to ACTUALLY get out of it.

"Um, Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that dare actually count? I mean, you were supposed to dare me to do something but Patti gave me one instead. Does that count?"

She gives me a contemplating look. She doesn't sit there for to long without giving me an answer. When she finally opens her mouth, it's like a slap in the face.

"I suppose you're right, but who said I couldn't agree with Patti's idea? I'll take her idea and make it my dare. If you want to hear it from me, fine. Maka, I dare you to tell us who your crush is. Happy?"

It takes a lot for me not to break down right her in front of them. This may seem bad, but if I back down, who knows what they could send my way? I'll just say it and get it over with. It'll be nothing. Just some silly little answer and they can't possibly take it seriously, right? I take a deep, shaky breath and and tell them who. I'm surprised that it first comes out in a barley audible whisper.

"deaththekid."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

I almost punched her in the face. But I still went on with it. Why? I don't know, honestly.

"Fine Liz. I said Kid! Are YOU happy?"

I hang my head, hiding my watering eyes behind my bangs. I clench my fists, trying to shove all my feelings into the pressure I put into my fingers. I turn to walk out of the room but someone put their hand on my wrist. I don't look, to scared that they'll see me crying. I lightly pull my hand away from theirs and walk out of the room. When I reach a hallway and make sure that I'm a good distance from the others, I begin to run. If I run, then it'll be hard for them to catch up.

Again, I run into the closest room I could find. I open the door and shut it carefully. This way they won't know which room I'm in, giving me more time to cry alone. I look around and luckily I didn't end up in Liz's room again. This room is neater. I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands. I just let all my feelings flow out in the form of hot tears.

Kid POV

Did I hear her correctly? She said I was her crush. I million thoughts ran through my head and it hurt. I was about to say something when I noticed she was crying. It broke my heart to see her like this. I put my hand out and touch her wrist. She pulls away and walk out of the room. After sitting there for a couple minutes, I whip my head around and look at Liz and Patti. I try to suppress my anger the best I can, that way I don't lash out on them terribly. I take a deep breath and let them have it.

"Well, I hope you're happy. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I already caught on to your little plan here. But Maka hasn't. You just put her in a uncomfortable position beyond comprehension. I'm not sure if this was planned but you should feel guilty. She's your friend, you should help her, not tear her down."

I stand and walk out of the room. I begin to look for Maka.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon! Stick around! :3 -PQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so this little chapter took some time to write. I apologize for the wait. I hope you like it! **

Kid POV

"Maka? Maka!"

I go through an endless cycle of opening doors, calling her name, closing them and moving on. Which room was she in? This was starting to feel more like a game. After searching three and half different hallways, I come to a stop in front of one door. I swear I heard something. I put my ear up to the door and it's exactly what I thought. Maka was inside. I slowly put my hand on the knob. I open the door to a crack and call for her.

"Maka?"

I can hear her sniffing and wiping her eyes, trying to make herself presentable.

"Yeah, come in."

I slowly walk in. She looks surprised to see me but at the same time expectantly. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her. She refuses to look at me. I notice her cheeks are still wet. I reach over and wipe them. Her skin is so soft. When I finish, she finally looks up.

"I...I'm sorry I ran out like that Kid. I shouldn't have left. It was a stupid game and it meant nothing."

"First, you don't need to apologize. You were forced into the game by peer pressure. Don't feel like it was your fault.

Secondly, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about your feelings Maka."

She reaches out and touches my shoulder.

"Kid, I should feel bad about how I feel. Earlier you confessed your feelings for me and what did I do? I just threw them away like they meant nothing. Then when I realized that I truly do like you, it was too late. I had already ripped your heart out. Kid, I deserve to feel embarrassed."

"Well, I don't care about the past. I care about now. Maka, is it true that you have feelings for me?"

"Y-yeah. I do like you, Kid, a lot. Do you, really?"

I chuckle. She looks away again but I won't let her. I cup her chin and bring her face back up to mine. We're inches away from each other. I can feel her soft breath brush up against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Maka. We've already been through this. I've liked you for a while now and I'm pretty sure that I won't stop liking you. Maka?"

"Yes Kid?"

"Would be my girlfriend?"

She slowly nods as the words sink in. A bright smile spreads across her rosy face. She throws her arms around me and pulls me in for a hug. I can feel something hot and wet on my back. She's crying again, but I have a feeling these are good tears.

"Of course! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Kid."

She pulls back from the hug but I pull her in for a kiss. Once her soft lips touch mine, her heat spreads to my body. I can feel our souls melting together again and it's...nice. I wrap my arms around her, not wanting to let go.

Maka POV

I can't believe he took me even after what I did. I can't seem to focus on my thoughts. He's too...distracting. I feel his arms wrap around me. His body feels warm. When I had thrown my arms around him, one had landed on his shoulder. That hand now strays upward to the back of his head. I hold his head to mine, not wanting to let go.

Liz POV

He's right. I did go a little too far. I get up and start to head out of the room to look for Maka and Kid. I hear footsteps and look back. Patti and Soul had tagged along.

"Patti, I know why you're coming but Soul, why are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be fun to watch you apologize or maybe we'll find something else. I'm not sure."

He shrugs his shoulders and we continue walking. We look in every room and can't seem to find her or Kid. I'm about to give up until I hear Patti giggling.

"Patti! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just watching Kid and Maka having fun!"

My face grows hot. She found them and didn't tell me? What did she mean by having fun? I walk over there and Soul does too. I almost scream. Kid and Maka were kissing! It worked, my plan worked!

Maka POV

"YES!"

I almost fall on the floor. Soul, Liz, and Patti had been watching us.

"Soul! How dare you?!"

"Now Maka, I wasn't trying to-OOF!"

I had given him the biggest Maka-chop by far. I had used "War and Peace." I stepped over my fallen weapon and headed over to Liz.

"Hey Maka, um, I just wanted to say sorry for over stepping my boundaries. I didn't mean for-"

"It's okay, Liz. I forgive you. Oh, and thank you Liz."

"Thank you? For what? All I did was make things uncomfortable for you."

"But you had your best interest at heart. You had set out to make Kid happy and you made me happy at the same time as well. I just wanna thank you for that."

"Oh, it's no problem Maka. You're welcome."

I reach up and hug Liz. She hugs me back and Patti jumps in. Kid gets up and walks over to Soul. He helps Soul up and he gives Kid a slap on the back.

"Good job!"

"Thanks, it wasn't hard thanks to Patti and Liz."

They high five while I separate from the sisters. We just stand there in awkward silence for a little.

"Um, wanna watch a movie?" Soul suggests.

We all agree and head back to the main room. As we walk down the hallway it hits me.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT BLACK*STAR AND TSUBAKI!"

They all turn towards me with horrified looks. Liz and Patti start running down the hallway with Soul close behind. Kid takes my hand and pulls me alongside him. We reach the closet and I double over. The sudden run had taken quite a bit of my breath. When I recover, Soul quietly opens the door. What we find is not expected.

**So...I'm not sure when my next upload is gonna be. I'll do my best to upload as soon as possible like always. Please read and review! :3 -PQ**.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter took a little longer that expected but it's finally done! Please enjoy! :)**

Maka POV

There inside the closet, we found Tsubaki and Black*Star in the middle of a make-out session. This wasn't normal making-out. They were really getting into it with passionate kisses. Tsubaki, who was usually the shy one, had Black*Star pinned against the wall. Her hair was down and frazzled and her clothes were rumpled. Black*Star's shirt was was on the floor but the clothes that he wore were horribly wrinkled. His hair didn't seem to be altered by the rough activity. I look over at Soul who had opened the door. He seemed shocked yet calm about this rare event.

That is, until he fell back and onto the floor. I kneel down at his side and he props himself up on one elbow.

"That was not cool."

"I'm not surprised that happened. That's quite a rare sight!"

I notice something on Soul. Some blood was peeking out from his left nostril. Now that makes even more sense than just falling from shock. I help him up and dust him off. I feel weird just letting them go at it. I clear my throat and that stops them. Tsubaki and Black*Star seperate and the stare at us. Tsubaki's face burns bright red. She could've lit up a room! Black*Star just stretches, puts on his shirt, and walks out confidently. I thought I caught a bit of blush on his face.

"Um, so do you guys wanna watch a movie with us?"

Tsubaki comes out of the closet and turns to Liz, her bright red face clashing with her pearly white skin.

"Y-y-yes. T-thanks Liz."

She walks over to Black*Star, who had sat on the love-seat near the tv, and sits next to him. He puts his arm around her. You can almost see the shivers traveling down her spine.

Liz, Soul, and Patti head over to the couch and sit down, blush rising to the surface of Soul's cheeks. As I stand there and watch the newfound love that had grown between my closest friends, I feel Kid gently grab my hand. I look up at him(he was about half a foot taller than me). His golden eyes stare down at me and I feel myself melt.

"C'mon. Let's go join them Maka."

I let him take me to the only love-seat left and we sit down. Patti gets up an puts in a DVD into the DVD player. We end up watching an action packed movie. I can't recall when but I eventually fall asleep next to Kid, my first boyfriend.

Kid POV

I hear thunderous explosions and people talking but it sounds so far away. I flick open my eyelids. The room is dark except for the spectrum of lights that shine from the tv. The movie had been playing on repeat and someone had turned the volume down. I look down at the built in clock on the cable box. 2:34 am. There was still six hours before it was time for everyone to wake up.

I look around at everyone. Tsubaki had fallen asleep in Black*Star's arms, which held her close to him. I move over to Soul and the Thompson sisters. Liz was leaning on his shoulder and his head was leaning slightly on hers. I look down at their hands which had become intertwined together. I scan Patti's sleeping situation. She had fallen asleep leaning on her giant stuffed giraffe. Typical Patti.

As I sigh, I realize that my back had become stiff. I shift myself slightly before realizing someone had fallen asleep on me. I shift my eyes and look downwards. Maka was sleeping on top of my chest. She looked so cute sleeping on me. I have to get up and stretch but I don't want to wake her. I pick her head up lightly and get up slowly. I set her head down on the couch.

I put my fingers together and put my arms above my head. I stretch my back until I hear a little crack. I bring my arms down now and put my hands on my hips. I twist my back to each side until I hear little cracks again. To finish it off, I bend down and touch my toes. A final crack rings throughout the semi-quiet room and I go back to my original stance. Now with my back feeling loose, I can go back to sharing the small couch with my girlfriend.

Girlfriend. That just rolls off the tongue and I kinda like it. I turn around and come face to face with giant green eyes sparkling in the light of the television.

"So you're awake, Maka?"

"Yeah. I happened to get a good view."

My face feels a bit warm. I shake my head and laugh quietly to my self. I sit down next to my now awake girlfriend. I see her look around at everyone else.

"Seems like everyone is now in a relationship with each other. Weird, huh?"

"What's weird Maka?"

"Just that we, all being close and good friends, have now ended up being more than friends. Interesting, right?"

I nod my head. I shift into a comfortable position and start to watch the tv, hopefully it'll help me get back to sleep. Maka looks uncomfortable sitting straight up like that. I take her hand and pull her down against me. She seem startled at first, but snuggles deep into my chest. I put my arm around her and make sure that she's comfy. We watch the movie for a couple minutes until Maka reaches up and kisses my cheek. I look down at her. She quickly looks away, embarrassed. I reach over and touch her cheek. I gently turn her face towards me and I kiss her back on the lips. We seperate and she smiles.

"Maka, we're together now. There's no need to hide your feelings when you, the others, and I know of them now. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't hide them anymore Kid. Especially not from you."

I nod and she returns it. We get back into a comfortable position. All I remember is that she fell asleep before I did.

**PLEASE READ!**

**So I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will most likely be the last for this story. I know that this might upset a lot of you, but it has to end at some point. I definitely plan on writing more stories so don't worry! I would like it if you guys would comment what kind of story you would like me to write next, that way I can give you the kind of stories you want to hear! I'm more than willing to try a different genre than anime and soul eater. But if that's what you guys want, then let me know! Again, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Stick around for the next chapter! :) -PQ**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with the final chapter of this story. I'm sorry that I took so long to upload this chapter. I've had to start going back to school, so I've been swimming in work. I tried my best to make this a long chapter and I hope you like it!**

Kid POV

Where did the warmth go? It was just here a second ago and now it's disappeared completely. I don't like this. I want it back. I slowly open my heavy eyelids and let out a big yawn. What just happened? Was that a dream? No, it was too real. My feelings, my peers, the situations, it was all too real to be just a figment of my subconscious.

So that means that I was remembering something from the past. Me and Maka getting together. I had been remembering when we had officially became a couple thanks to Patti and Liz.

I sit up in my bed. My bed? I had just fallen asleep on the love seat with Maka. This boggles my mind! The memory was so realistic that it felt like I was living it for the first time. Ugh, all this sudden information hurts. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I open up the medicine cabinet and grab the pain medication. I take the required dose and close the cabinet. I almost scream. There was a stranger in mirror! W-was that me in the mirror? I looked so much older. That's right. I'm twenty two now. Why was current information coming back to me so slowly? My hair is a bit longer now, I'm more built, and I've grown. I run my hand through my hair and let out a heavy sigh. This was so confusing.

I walk back to my room and grab any random shirt to throw on. I slip it on and head to the kitchen downstairs. As I enter the kitchen, I realize that Liz was in there. She was cooking some eggs and making toast. She hears me come in and turns around. She smiles at once.

"Well well, look who finally woke up!"

"Liz, stop. Look, do you happen to know why I feel so terrible this morning?"

"It's called a hangover sweetie. Get used to it."

"What? So you're saying that I got really drunk yesterday?"

"Yeah, what else would I mean? Soul and Black*Star had come and convinced you to hang out with them last night. You guys ended up going to a bar and getting drunk. Well, more of you and Black*Star. Soul stayed sober so someone could drive you home. Anyway, you slept like a rock. So I didn't wake you up. Anything else?"

I look at her like she's crazy. Then it came rushing back like a tsunami. She's right, they did convince me to go and I did get hammered. I sit at the table in the kitchen. She walks over and sets a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. Then she joins me once she finishes making her breakfast. I sit there and pick at my food. I'm not feeling any pang of hunger, but I do feel a pit in my stomach and there's a lump in my throat.

"Kid? Are you okay? You look really confused."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I had a really vivid dream last night. I was remembering something from the past and it felt like I was living it for the first time ever. Waking up this morning just threw me off a bit. I can't even remember what happened yesterday before Soul and Black*Star came and picked me up."

She gives me a puzzled look. This is the first time I had actually LOOKED at her. She had grown as well but not just in height. She has grown more beautifully too. Her skin is like porcelain and her hair like silk. Her body was more slender and curvy. Her puzzled look soon turned to one of mild disgust.

"KID! Stop looking at me like that! First of all, you're dating Maka! Second, it creeps me out! Listen Kid, ever since you took me and Patti in, you've been like a brother to me. So I don't appreciate it when my brother looks at me like a piece of meat!"

I look at her confused but I soon start to laugh. I double over in my seat and tears pour from my eyes like waterfalls. After my good laugh, I look at her embarrassed yet annoyed face.

"Liz, you're too much! I think of you as my sibling as well, but I wasn't looking at you like THAT. Like I said, I can't remember much right now. So seeing you currently and not from the past has really shocked me. You've grown so beautifully and I just now remember thinking that multiple times in the past. I guess I just need current things to jog my memory."

After hearing what I had just said, I now remember something really important. I take Liz's hand from across the table and look at her in the eyes. A small smile forms on my lips.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yeah Kid? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... I want to thank you for all you've done. Your efforts to bring me and Maka together? I highly appreciate that and I don't think I've ever told you how thankful I am."

Her look of concern softens and now she's seems flattered. Her cheeks now have a rosy color to them.

"O-oh, that? That was nothing, really. I just thought that you would be happy with her and I had Patti help me. It's no big deal, but thanks for telling me. I really appreciate that."

A grand smile has taken over her face. She lets go of my hand and puts her arms gently around her body and hugs herself lightly. I remove my honest yet playful smile and a more serious look takes over my appearance. I can't clearly remember much, everything's hazy. What kind of alcohol did I consume last night? Anyway, I have to clear some of my memories up or who knows how long it'll take? I clear my throat and look directly at Liz.

"Now Liz, could you tell me some recent events? Something to catch my foggy memory up with the rest of the world?"

She looks a bit taken aback but her eyes then slowly close and her face relaxes. She thinks for awhile about this until her eyes suddenly flick open.

"I'm not sure if anything super important has happened lately. All I can think about is the relationships between everyone. That's probably the only way I can remember insignificant events right now."

"Can you tell me anything you remember?"

"Well, not really. Life has been pretty smooth for the past seven to eight years. It all the same. Everyone going on missions, all of us hanging together, some parties here and there. There's nothing interesting but the subject of you and Maka is intriguing! You two spend a lot of time together and never seem to want to leave each other. Even if you go out with other people, you two still hold each other's gaze. It's as if no one else exists in your little world. Oh! Just the other day you showed me this gorgeous ring you bought for her. You said it was made custom and you would only give it to her as her engagement ring. That is, if you decide to ask her. You were all nervous and said that you probably wouldn't ask for another year or two. I don't understand why you're making her wait Kid. She's waited this long already, so why make her wait any longer?"

She looks at me long and hard for a good long while. She may have thought that I was thinking about what she said. In some sense she was right while being wrong. Her words had somehow sunken deep into my mind and had broken a barrier. It was like letting the flood gates open. Everything about me and Maka, from dates to simple conversations, it all came rushing into my head. I couldn't feel the pain of all the sudden information. I was focused on the rising heat in my chest. It fluctuated constantly, rising and decreasing in temperature. All my feelings for Maka were dropping into my chest like bricks, each one landing with a hard and dull thud but it was just a small piece to a larger feeling. Every little note I had made over the years about something I liked about her were fusing into a happiness I had forgotten about in a single night.

I remember it all now. Everything that had happened from that night in my dream to today, all of the memories were back now. I now had a pounding headache but that didn't matter. The forgotten happiness swelled up in my chest and I missed the feeling. Currently, I couldn't focus on that. Liz was right. Maka has been waiting for eight years!

As I was feeling guilty for this, a wonderful idea wormed it's way into my thoughts. I had to take action as quick as possible. I leap up from my chair and start to run out of the kitchen.

"HEY! I don't make breakfast for you just so I can clean it up!"

"Fine! But if I'm late, it's on you!"

I run and grab my dishes. I quickly wash and put them away while Liz gives me a clueless look. When I finish, I race out of the kitchen and propel myself up the stairs. I pass a drowsy Patti and barge into my room. I find a nice change of clothes and turn on the shower in my personal bathroom. I strip down and leap into the warm shower. I begin scrubbing myself clean as the warm water pours over my shoulders. When I get out and dry myself, I throw on my clothes, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. To top it off, I dab on some cologne and grab the things I'll need for today. I head out of the bathroom and into my somewhat clean room. I put on my shoes and head downstairs. Liz sits on the couch in the living room. She just sits there watching tv while still wearing her mismatched pajamas. I call out to her as I grab my house and car keys.

"I'm gonna head out Liz! See you in a while!"

"Okay! But remember that you don't need to tell me where you're going every time you leave the house. I'm not your mom!"

I laugh as I head out to my car. It was a simple, shiny black car. Nothing special except that I made sure that everything was perfectly symmetrical. Ahh, symmetry! The second most loved thing in my life. I hop in and start the engine. It purrs like a cat. I put the car into reverse and pull out. I shift into drive and head for my destination. It would take a little while to get there so I had time to think and reflect. Boy, this was going to take everything I had.

Maka POV

I toss and turn in my warm bed. I had finally gotten some rest after worrying about Kid all night. I'm so tired. Earlier, I had heard Soul leave for the gym. He probably won't be back for another couple of hours. I roll over and pull the sheets around me. It was so cold in the house. I'm a grown, young woman, so I should be able to go and turn the heat up. The idea seems simple, which it is, but leaving the comfort of my warm blankets to do that little chore seemed so tedious at the moment. So I just lay there in a cocoon of blankets, worrying about Kid's condition this morning. Soul said he had really gotten drunk and that worries me. I look at the clock. It's 9:47 am. Maybe I should go visit him, just to be sure that he's all right. I decide that I'll go but I'll take my time. He'll need rest to recover from the effects of the alcohol. I rise from my cloud of comfort and stand up. When my toes touch the freezing floor, it instantly sends chills up my spine. I brave the cold ground and head to the shower. I clean myself up and get dressed in some pajama bottoms and a tank top. I won't be leaving for a while, so why get dressed now?

I walk to the kitchen with socks as a barrier for my feet, protecting them from the cold floor. I open the fridge and grab the carton of milk. I set it on the counter and reach up on top of the fridge to grab a box of cereal. I pull it down and pluck a bowl from the cabinets. I make my breakfast and sit down at the counter. For some reason, I inhale the cereal and clean everything up so fast that you probably couldn't have seen me. Why did I do that? I have time to waste. Not knowing what else to do, I head to my room to get dressed. I switch my pajama bottoms for black jeans and I put on a crisp white tee shirt. I brush my hair and leave it down. Change can be nice sometimes! I put on Kid's favorite perfume and leave my room. I put on a leather jacket Kid had given to me for my birthday and grab my house keys. I check the house to make sure that things are off or locked and walk back to the door. My fingers barely graze the handle when I hear a knock from the other side of the door. Surprised, I open the door. There on the other side stands Kid.

"Kid! What are you doing here? You should be at home, resting and recovering from some type of massive hangover! Well, I assume you have one because Soul said you got really drunk and-"

"Maka, you're rambling again."

"Oh, sorry! Anyway, why are you here? I was just about to come visit you."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Of course! You're always welcomed here Kid. You know that."

He just nods and walks in. I shut the door and follow him. He just stops in the middle of the room and turns to me.

"So what up? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes and no... It's nothing you did wrong, it's me."

Why is he talking like this? Is he breaking up with me? No, no he wouldn't. I shouldn't even be thinking like this! I have complete faith in Kid and there's no reason to doubt him. I just have to hear him out.

"It's just, this morning some things had come to my attention. I should have noticed them before and attended to them, but I didn't. I can't really explain but I know that I need to fix this problem and there's only one way to do that."

Oh no! Please don't let him do what I think he's gonna do! I've been so happy with him, so why would he want to end it now?

He doesn't look me straight in the eye but looks like he's trying to. His hands shake slightly as he moves slowly. His right hand and his knees both work simultaneously as they bend hesitantly. I soon feel guilty for my thoughts. He's now bending down on one knee and pulling a jewelry box from his pockets. My eyes begin to water and hot tears fall from them. He opens the box and my hands fly up to cover my mouth. He looks up and smiles, eyes finally able to settle on mine. He takes the gorgeous ring from the box and holds it up to where I can see it. He slowly takes my hand into his and our gazes lock.

"Maka, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. There's no way I can make up for such a terrible mistake. But I know I can stop making it by ending it here. So, Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

I'm so stunned by his words that all I can do is nod and cry. He looks down and gently slides the ring on my finger. He stands and reaches for my arms. I put them out, reaching for him too, and we embrace. I squeeze him as I tell him my response officially.

"I do! I absolutely do Kid!"

We pull back a bit and kiss. It's soft but full of love. He's made me so happy and now I can spend the rest of my life with him! I wouldn't want it any other way.

Kid POV

After we part from the kiss, all I can do is smile. She smiles back and I take her hand.

"C'mon! Let's go hang out for the day! Let's celebrate!"

She nods her head and we head for the door. I hold it open for her and then lock it. We head out to my car and hop in. I start the car, pull out of her drive way, and turn to her as I make my way towards town.

"So where do you want to go for the day?"

"Um, I don't know. There's only so much we can do!"

"Do you want to visit someone or is there somewhere you need to go to?"

"Well, I haven't seen Tsubaki in a while. Wanna visit her?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't seen her or Black*Star in a while either. Do you remember which street I have to turn down?"

"Yeah, make a left there then go down that street there."

I hadn't noticed that while driving my one hand had become intertwined with hers. We held hands all the way to Tsubaki's place. Her hand was smooth and warm. Her warmth was something I didn't want to live without. I pull into the driveway and turn the car off. I look over at my fiancé and see her glowing face. She also has a goofy smile like me. She let's go of my hand and gets out of the vehicle. I follow her actions and exit the car. I lock it then head up to the front door of Tsubaki's place. I raise my finger to push the doorbell but before I even reach the small button, the door opens and two hands drag us in. I almost fall onto the floor but regain my balance. I look over and see Tsubaki hugging Maka. It looks more like strangling, but she's probably just really happy to see us.

"Maka! Kid! I haven't seen you two in so long! Where have you been all this time?"

I look at Maka and she stares back at me. We turn to Tsubaki.

"Well, we've been busy and our schedule has been pretty packed. So, we haven't had much time to socialize."

I hope that she'll except my answer, but the look on her face says otherwise.

"So Kid, you're saying you have enough time to party but not enough time to visit? Come on! You can come up with better excuses than that! You're too smart for something as overused as that phrase."

She crosses her arms and glares at me. What am I supposed to do? She has already seen through my excuse, so does she want me to just come up with something on the spot? She shakes her head and walks into her living room. Maka and I follow and sit down on the only available couch. Maka and Tsubaki engage in a conversation while I look around the room from my seat. Everything was in order and kept very clean. Nothing looked remotely out of place except for a massive pile of blankets that looked like they were just thrown onto a particularly long couch. I assumed that Tsubaki was just about to do laundry until the blankets moved. I jumped in my seat as goosebumps traveled along my skin like sports fans doing the wave. Tsubaki catches me jumping at the sudden movement and addresses me.

"Oh, don't worry about that Kid. It may just look like a mountain of blankets, but believe it or not, Black*Star is under there!"

"What? That can't be possible! He wouldn't let something as low as blankets destroy his godly image, would he?"

Immediately after Maka's comment, the blankets explode and from under them emerges a haggard looking Black*Star. He sits back down on his couch and turns to us.

"Don't worry Maka! You awesome god was just taking a rest. I was awoken by you mentioning my godly presence. It's been a while. Oh, Kid! You seem like you're handling your hangover well. Lucky you."

"Don't be stupid Black*Star. I'm still suffering the consequences of drinking. I can just handle them better than you. You look like a train wreck."

"Jeez! Not everyone can look like a superstar right after they wake up."

We bicker back and forth for a little before we walk into the kitchen, leaving the girls alone. Black*Star walks up to the kitchen table and takes a seat. I take the one across from him and he starts talking.

"So, you finally did it. You finally gathered enough courage to ask. Job well done."

"Black*Star, what are you talking about?"

After a couple of seconds of thinking, it hits me.

"Oh! The ring, right. Yeah, I finally asked her and I'm glad I did. Today, Liz was telling me that I was making Maka wait for too long. Once her words got to me, I knew I had to propose today. I feel really bad for making Maka wait for eight years. That's too long. You know what I mean?"

He slowly nods while looking out into space. It seemed like he wasn't so sure. I shrug it off and head back to Maka and Tsubaki. She had finally shown Tsubaki the ring. It wasn't really special but at the same time it was completely special in its own way. It had a simple silver band with a single beautiful diamond in the middle. It was surrounded by small emeralds to match Maka's eyes. The both fawned over the sparkling ring as I sat next to Maka.

We stayed at their house all day, just talking about the past and present things currently going on. Around 8:15 pm, Maka and I agreed to leave and go have dinner. We stand up and start saying goodbyes.

Black*Star POV

"Alright, I guess we should be going. Right Kid?"

"Right Maka. Okay, so we'll be sure to visit agin soon Tsubaki. We should also set up a day where we all hang out together. Bye!"

They hug Tsubaki goodbye then me. Tsubaki shuts the door behind the engaged couple and heads to the kitchen to start cooking. I haven't even noticed that time had passed. It seemed like they were only here for a couple minutes. I guess I was submerged too deeply in my own thoughts. Kid's words had gotten through my thick skull and made an impact on me. I walk into the kitchen and watch Tsubaki cook.

This time, I'm next.

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! I really appreciate all the super nice comments and support from you guys. Now, if you haven't guessed yet, I would like to tell you something about my next story. I have read comments where some of you guys liked the idea of pairing Tsubaki with Black*Star. So, my next story will be a sequel to this one. It will mostly be about Tsubaki and Black*Star and their relationship. It will connect to this story a bit, so you'll still have the same characters, pairings, and events from this story in the next one. The next will just be mostly centered around Black*Star and Tsubaki. It may be a little while before I start the next story, but I will write it. So please look out for my next story. Again, thank you all for the support and comments! I hope to see you guys again in the next story! Bye! -PQ :3 **


	11. Author Update: I'm sorry for the wait

**Hey everyone! It's time for an update. **

**Im so sorry for the delay in uploading anything lately. I wanted to clear my head before I was gonna write the sequel. So I'm currently writing something else, and I will be writing the sequel to this story like I promised. Please be patient and I know that's a lot to ask of you guys. You've supported me and I wanna thank you guys for it. New story will be posted hopefully before April. When that's finished the sequel to "Young love, a plan, and a party" will begin to be written and posted. **

**Thanks again to those who've stayed and read my story! Please stick around and hopefully you'll like what I post! :3**

**-PQ**


End file.
